Lost Complex
by rebel Ed18
Summary: It's kind of like Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life. Elliot looks like Rock, and they both fall in love. But the dad trys to do ungrateful things to harm Yuki, the daughter.
1. Chapter 1

It's been awhile untill someone has come to us to live in this humble farmland. I can't seem to know why she came. Out of the blue. A city girl, coming to live as a country farm girl. I couldn't understand. She would always be cheerful, considering that her family was messed up. Her mother was dead, and her father was making her be his cum slut. It was sickening. Yet, she always had a smile on her face. That I couldn't understand. She would always be cheerful around people, especially me, but I watched her when she worked at the farm. She cried softly to herself. I'm getting ahead of myself. I'll tell you how it all began…

Lost Complex

By: Crystal Moutoussamy

FYI:

For the first chapter, Elliot is telling the story. After the first chapter, it's all in third person.

Chapter 1:

I'm Elliot Sakuma. I'm your average teenager. Almost twenty. But this story isn't about me, but about a young girl. Her name is Yuki…Don't ask, she wouldn't tell me about why her parents named her that either. Anyway, let's start from the beginning of this tale, shall we?

I first saw her when her father's old friend, Tohma Takinawa, came to introduce her to me and my family. Her mother had died and passed the farm onto her daughter. But, her father is a really strange soul…I worry about her… Anyway, I was being very friendly, and when she was saying "Hello" to us, she was very shy. She must not be very sociable. Anyway, Tohma went around the town introducing her to everyone. On her way back to her farm, she was followed by her dog, Ryuichi, a welsh corgi. It was a sight to see her laugh. She was so cool. I mean, she had short brown hair and blue eyes. Me, I had blonde hair and blue eyes.

One day, I was walking along my usual trail up to my room, when I see Yuki standing in front of my door, holding some milk. "Is that some milk from your farm? You must work really hard," I said, before going into my room and going to sleep. It took me awhile to figure out why she would do that… So, I decided that I would let my mind rest and take a breather from all this.

When I awoke, I walked out onto my balcony, the sun shining into my face. I shielded my eyes from it. Then, I saw Yuki walking down the streets, limping. "K-Mart!" I yelled. I jumped down from the balcony and ran to her. "Yuki, are you okay? What happened?"

But she just smiled at me and said, "Nothing!" She continued to limp to the digging site to continue her new job there. I worried about her. I went to see her father. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Elliot, sir!"

A man with glasses came out and looked at me. "So? What do you want?"

"Why is Yuki limping?"

"What's it to you?"

"Was she hurt? Please, I need to know."

"None of your business," he closed the door on me. "Go away!"

I walked back to my house and saw Yuki again. She was carrying an old coin. Her face was covered in dirt. She showed it to me. "H-Here," she said.

"W-Wait…This is…for me?"

"Yes. I found it."

"Wow! That's so cool! Thanks, Yuki!" I took it from her, smiling. "You should go home now. It's getting late."

"Okay."

"Say, why are you always limping?"

"What? Oh. I can't tell. Sorry. Maybe someday I'll tell you." And then, she picked up her dog and went back home. I continued to walk home, but I couldn't really understand why she would always smile. But why? Why when she's in so much pain? It doesn't make any sense. I guess I shouldn't worry about it right now. I'll let her live her own life. I shouldn't live my life according to her past. As I looked back at her house, I could hear faint screaming. I thought that I was imaging it, so I continued to walk home.

_Was I truly imagining those screams? Or were those screams real_, I asked myself, tossing and turning in my bed. I dreamt that if those screams were real and that Yuki had been killed, I couldn't forgive myself. I decided to go back there and check it out.

I still heard faint screams. "D-Daddy…I-I can't anymore…please…" I heard her mumble. She was panting. I dared not go any farther, but my legs wanted to know what was going on…They just had to know...What I saw…it…it wasn't right. It was Yuki, crying…she was naked, but her father…he was…he was fucking her!

"Don't worry…No one will know as long as you stay quiet and don't moan. You're such a loyal little girl. You're just like your mother. You look and feel just like her…"

I finally was able to turn away and ran for the river. I washed my face in that water. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Was she so week? Why would her father do that to her? She's just a girl! I wouldn't forgive him for this! Never!

The next morning, I stood at the river. I knew she would come soon, so I waited for her to show. She finally did. "E-Elliot?"

"I saw…"

"Huh?"

"How could you let your father do that to you?"

"Elliot?"

"I saw what he did to you last night. Why do you let him do that?! You're his daughter! You're not supposed to let him do that!"

"The truth is…he forces himself on me, and I'm helpless to do anything about. He said that if I called the cops or anyone on this, he'd kill my dog…Ryuichi's been with me forever, through thick and thin. I…I don't want to loose him!" She fell to the ground, crying. "And…I'm afraid of my father…"

I walked over to her, bent down, and started to rub her back to comfort her. "You need to do something about this. It's not right for him to do that to you."

"But Elliot, if I call the cops, he'll kill Ryuichi!"

"Think of something…I know you can. You're a smart girl."

"You think."

"Yeah."

"If you say I can, then I guess I can!" she said, smiling.

"Now," I said, helping her up. "Go to work and think about what you'll do, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Elliot!" she yelled, running to the digging site.

I walked around town. "Oh, Elliot!" yelled a voice. I froze and slowly turned around. "Elliot!" It was Elizabeth, the girl that likes me, but I don't like her. "Elliot!" she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hey!"

"It's about time I finally caught you, Elliot!"

"Would you get off me?!"

"Here!" she said, giving me a shiny stone. "I found it in the digging site!"

"Gee…Thanks…" I mumbled. I put it in my pocket. I saw Yuki walking past. She looked beat up. I pushed Elizabeth away and ran to Yuki. "Yuki!" She looked at me. "What happened?"

"Oh, I just tripped in the digging site, that's all," she said smiling and laughing.

_That's not true, is it? You got beat up by Elizabeth, didn't you?_ I reached into my pocket and showed Yuki the pretty stone. "Here."

"What? F-For me?"

"Yeah. I have no use for it, so why don't you have it?"

"Th-Thank you," she said, taking it. Elizabeth came and grabbed the stone from Yuki's hands.

"No! If my Elliot doesn't want it, then he gives it back to me! There's no way I'm giving it to you, you dirty city girl!"

Yuki looked at the ground, clenching her fists. She looked up and smiled, tears running down her face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched it. Forgive me." With that, she ran off towards her home.

"Yuki! Wait!" I yelled after her, but my words couldn't reach her crying voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 

Yuki ran into her barn. She walked over to her only cow, Kumagoro. "Good evening, Kumagoro. How are you?" She just mooed. "Glad to hear it." She started to milk her. She put the milk in her bag. She walked over to the hay, grabbed some, and brought it over to her food bin. She then walked outside and went to the chicken coop to feed her chickens and see if any of them had laid eggs, but no luck. She then went to play with her dog.

It was at least midnight when her father came up to her, shirtless. "Yuki…" She looked at her father. "It's time…" he said, grinning.

"No…Not tonight…"

"You know what I say to "no," right?" He grabbed her arm and began to passionately kiss her.

"No…please…Stop!"

"Come on, Yuki…"

"No!" She pulled a gun from her jeans pocket and shot her dad. She put her clothes on and looked at the body. Ryuichi was barking from outside. Elliot barged in.

"Yuki?!"

"Elliot?" Elliot ran to her and hugged her. Yuki cried on Elliot's chest.

"It's okay…It's all over…It's over…"

Yuki awoke with the sun glaring in her face. She looked around her. _Wait, this isn't my house…_ She looked towards the balcony to see Elliot. "Elliot?"

"So you're awake," he said, smiling at her. "That's good. I was afraid that you'd sleep forever."

"Elliot, what happened last night?"

"You killed your father."

Tears shot her eyes. She began crying once again. "Hey! Calm down! It wasn't your fault! You should have killed him! He deserved it!"

"But now…now I have no one!"

"That's not true!"

"What?"

"I'll be here when you need me, okay?"

"Thank you." She looked at the clock. "Ah! I'm late for work! Thank you again!"

Yuki left the house and ran to work. Elliot's mother saw Yuki run by. "Elliot?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Why is Yuki in your room?"

"Her father died, so she's living with us for awhile, okay?"

"Yeah, sure!"

At the digging site, Yuki wiped some dirt from her forehead. "Okay, that should be good enough, Yuki," said Tohma. "You can go home now."

"Thank you very much!" Yuki ran out of the digging site, but ran into Elizabeth and her friends Mad Dog, Billee, and Mocha. They're all girls, but they're black belts in Taekwando. "What do you guys want?"

"What _I _want from you is to keep away from my Rock!"

"He's not yours!" Mad Dog kicked Yuki in the stomach. Yuki collapsed, holding her stomach.

"You will leave him alone. If you refuse, I shall take away all your valuable possessions you take from the digging site every day."

"You can take what you want, but I know what he likes and what he doesn't like."

Elizabeth growled. "Take her worthy possessions."

"With pleasure…"

A while later, Yuki walked up to Elliot, who was by the flowers, and handed him an old coin. "That's so cool! Thanks!" he said, smiling. "Hey, what happened?"

"Oh, I-I-I fell down again and hit my head."

"No…" he put his hand on her cheek. "Someone did this to you. Who?"

"Um…Well…"

"Elliot!" yelled Elizabeth, pushing Yuki into the river. She showed him a flower. "Here! I got this for you!" But when she gave it to him, he ran over to Yuki and helped her out.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good." They looked at Elizabeth. "Why'd you do that?"

"Why? Because she's my competition. To think that you, a humble farm girl, would be able to be in the same league as me."

"Why do you do this? She's done nothing to you!"

"If you want to know, come to the variety show tonight by the river. I'll show you. Oh, and Yuki?"

"Yeah?"

"You're in it as well. Better have something good planned." And with that, Elizabeth walked away.

"So it's true. When you're rich, you are snotty," said Elliot. He looked at Yuki. "So, what are you gonna do tonight?"

"You'll see."


End file.
